


Who I Want to Love

by SoVeryAverageMe



Category: Mighty Ducks (Movies)
Genre: Communication, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, They might be a bit codependent, casual affection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:21:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29279862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoVeryAverageMe/pseuds/SoVeryAverageMe
Summary: Adam shows up on Charlie's doorstep in the middle of playoff season, wanting to quit the NHL.Charlie is there for him.
Relationships: Adam Banks/Charlie Conway
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 6





	Who I Want to Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Major](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Major/gifts).



> _"…If I lost everything that I’ve created because of being myself and because of loving who I want to love, I don’t want it.”_  
>  -Jojo Siwa ([x](https://youtu.be/IlvAMw92lOE?t=299))
> 
> Happy ChocoBox, Major! You had so many good prompts to chose from (and a few that would make really good longfics), but I was really taken with this one!
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Charlie hummed to himself while preparing dinner. On the counter, his laptop was playing a highlight reel of last night’s NHL game. The community rink had delayed the peewee game when the figure skating competition ran an hour longer than planned due to the open sign-ups. The team he coached won their game, but he had missed most of Adam’s latest game.

A knock on the door startled him as he placed the lasagna on a trivet to cool. Taking off his oven mitts, he bumped his hip against the oven door to close it all the way and walked toward the front door of his apartment.

“Did you run out of flour again, Ms. Shanahan?” he joked while pulling open the door. “I’m—Adam?”

The other man was hunched over in his doorway, a duffle bag slung over his shoulders. “What are you doing here?” 

“Hey.” His voice cracked a bit, and he pulled his bag higher on his shoulder and pulled the brim of his baseball cap lower. “Can I come in?” His lips quirked up in a simile of a phantom smile.

“Of course.” Charlie pulled him into the entryway, placing a kiss to the top of his forehead before letting go. “My home is always your home.”

“ _You’re_ my home,” he replied, barely audible.

Charlie didn’t say anything in response, instead leading the way toward the kitchen knowing Adam would follow. He grabbed an extra plate from the cupboard and prepared two servings of lasagna and salad, placing them on the living room table.

He patted the couch cushion next to him. “Come on. You look like you could use a homecooked meal.”

Adam chuckled. “I know you, and I also know that this is a take-and-bake lasagna from the grocery store down the street.”

“Maybe, but it was take-and-baked from the heart.” Charlie picked a random tv channel to give them some background noise and the two fell silent, just enjoying good food and better company.

Once they had finished and their dishes were in the sink, Charlie finally broached the elephant in the room. “Not that I don’t appreciate getting to see you, but don’t you have a game tomorrow?”

Adam looked down at his lap, his hands trembling slightly. Charlie reached out to grab one, holding it lightly. “You know you can tell me anything.”

He let out the breath he was holding. “I’m not going.” Adam said, his voice shaking.

“You can’t miss a playoff game,” Charlie said, dropping Adam’s hand in shock. “You guys have a real shot at the Cup this year.”

“I think I’m going to quit.” Adam looked into his eyes, “I don’t want to play hockey anymore, not with the never-ending schedule, the press, and the pretending. I don’t want the fame, if it means that I don’t get to build a life with you.” 

“The NHL has been your dream since we were in peewees. Are you really going to give it all up?”

Adam shrugged. “It doesn’t really feel like I’m giving anything up if I get to be with you in return.”

“And you were always worried that you didn’t know how to be romanticl,” Charlie said, leaning their foreheads against one another.

“So, you don’t mind?”

“Truthfully, I think you should finish the season. It’s just a few more game, and then you can spend the off season figuring out what to do next, but it’s your decision.”

“It’s _our_ decision.” Adam grabbed his hand and squeezed it gently, before intertwining their fingers. “You’ve always been my most important teammate.” 

“And, I’ll be here no matter what you chose.” Charlie touched brushed a stray lock of Adam’s hair back behind his ear.

“I’ll call my manager in the morning and figure something out. I’ll probably get a good scolding, but I’m sure they’ll be relieved.”

“I’m proud of you, and, anyways, you can’t quit just yet, Mr. Banks,” Charlie said, pulling Adam closer by the edges of his jacket. “You promised me a Stanley Cup when we were sixteen.”

“You are quite persuasive when you want to be,” Adam said, kissing him on the tip of his nose. “But I think I’ll need a bit more convincing, Mr. Conway.”

Charlie smiled, cradling Adam’s face in his hands to pull him into a deep kiss. The two of them lose themselves to each other, letting the world fade around them.

“Mhmm…” Adam smiled into Charlie’s lips before pulling away. “You’ll have to do better than that.”

Charlie laughed, pulling Adam up off the couch and toward the bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> If you told me I was going to write a JoJo Siwa inspired Mighty Ducks fic in 2021 (with mere months until a Disney+ Mighty Ducks series), I don't think I would have believed you, but here we are. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
